


Сияние

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Illustrations, M/M, Traditional Art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к переводу "Стрела Купидона", который будет выложен на левеле миди.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T





	Сияние

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 03.08 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe7GToy-eMxjam4iUJygh77fq-8I8Nn2sP2XwioSXCBn_ryDA/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
